Tiempo
by Choi Lu
Summary: ¿Cómo ha sido la historia del titán del tiempo después de su exilio? Quien sabe... tal vez ha vivido más de lo que se esperaba... o ha llegado más allá, ¿no creen? [A/U] [Este fic no está basado literalmente en los mitos, solo toma los personajes y parte de sus historias]
1. Tiempo

**Tiempo**

* * *

 _El plano ETP era relativamente reciente en comparación de otros planos e incluso dimensiones, incluso era mucho más insignificante que estos pues es bien sabido que el tiempo es u concepto variable, abstracto y en muchas ocasiones se rompe fácilmente. Pero... ¿cuál había sido su origen? Para saberlo tendríamos que remontarnos a épocas de una antigua Grecia donde los dioses y los titanes eran los que controlaban la vida en el planeta._

 _Cronos, el titán del tiempo, tras ser derrotado por sus hijos fue desterrado, o al menos eso nos han hecho creer... la realidad es que su energía se pasó a un pequeño plano de proporciones casi insignificantes al Multiverso. Ahí fue donde el titán del tiempo se volvió el tiempo en sí, un tiempo caótico y errático. ¿Cuál es su historia?_

* * *

Bueno, hola. Aquí Choi Lu reportándose con una nueva historia y... para quienes ya tienen tiempo leyendo algunos de mis fics (y viendo algunos de mis textos en Deviantart...) se podrian dar más o menos una idea de para dónde va esta historia.

Para los que no, bueno... sólo lean y verán. ^^


	2. Nuevo Comienzo

**Nuevo comienzo**

* * *

En una dimensión que consiste solamente de un disco de piedra rodeado de una bruma infinita se ve una figura recostada en el suelo; se trata de un, joven de rostro afilado y pálido, cabello negro lacio cayendo como cascada hasta media espada y enigmáticos ojos negros con un pequeño halo blanco, el muchacho viste una túnica negra con capucha.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Musita con voz casi inaudible mientras se incorpora lentamente, es muy alto para alguien "de su edad". Mira a todas direcciones, encontrándose únicamente con una densa bruma de tonos violáceos que parece moverse como un enjambre, acerca su mano con cautela abriendo una especie de "ventana" a otra dimensión, dejándolo ver los acontecimientos que están sucediendo. Confundido y asustado retrocede un poco, mirando nuevamente a todas direcciones, sintiéndose algo extraño e ese peculiar lugar.

Se sienta nuevamente en el suelo, con la mirada ida y las manos en su regazo, por unos instantes se siente perdido. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué es? ¿Cómo es que está ahí? ¿Qué es ese lugar? Entre sus cavilaciones desvía ligeramente la mirada, topándose con un objeto del que no se había percatado antes: una guadaña de mango negro y retorcido y hoja afilada en media luna; la toma con cautela y la contempla, pese a verse algo descuidada y tosca es fina al tacto, ligera pero a la vez resistente. Repentinamente un nombre se le viene a la mente, uno que está seguro es su nombre.

-Cronos... –musita y mira la hoja de la guadaña, pese a ser de un aspecto general muy oscuro la hoja brilla con fulgor, como una hoja de plata. El recuerdo en su cabeza crece y un brillo de emoción ilumina sus ojos, esa emoción de empezar a conocer algo, ese algo siendo uno mismo. El joven se pone de pie nuevamente y mira al infinito frente a sus ojos con la mejor expresión firme que su rostro aun infantil puede hacer. –Yo soy Cronos... yo soy el tiempo.- Tras unos "segundos" en silencio el muchacho suelta una risa juguetona e infantil, esa seriedad aun no queda con él.

Sostiene la guadaña con firmeza entre sus manos y empieza a hacer movimientos similares que los que se harían en combate, al principio tímidos, pero que van tomando velocidad conforme va entrando en confianza; pronto el joven Cronos se encuentra haciendo una especie de "danza mezclada con lucha" en todo el disco de piedra, trazando círculos con la hoja de su arma e el suelo y dando uno que otro brinco ágil. No tiene ni la menor idea de por qué se comporta así, o por qué decidió hacer esa danza, podría atribuirlo a un deseo, un sentimiento o un impulso...

Cuando termina con aquel baile Cronos se deja caer de sentón en el suelo, apareciendo para su sorpresa un asiento debajo de él a modo de amortiguar su caída, ríe entre sorprendido y feliz, todo esto es tan nuevo para él, como si aprendiera de nuevo lo que es "vivir".

-¿Quién pensaría... que tu eres Cronos? –Una voz a sus espaldas lo toma por sorpresa, rápidamente se incorpora y toma su guadaña volteando a ver al portador de aquella voz, encontrándose con una mujer; una mujer voluptuosa de tez ligeramente tostada y cabello negro y lacio, ojos entre negro y morado y sonrisa bondadosa, usa una túnica negra con encajes dorados y un tocado en el cabello. Cronos la mira tratando de disimular su temor, la mujer solo suelta una risa sonora para acto seguido colocar sus manos sobre su cadera. –Oh vamos, joven tiempo... no creerás que vengo a hacerte daño, ¿o sí?

Cronos la mira por largos segundos. -¿Quién eres? –pregunta nervioso, ¿cómo es que aquella extraña entró al disco, y cómo es que sabe su nombre como si lo conociera desde hace mucho, si él apenas ha descubierto quién es? Ella volvió a reír animada, como si le contaran un buen chiste o si recordara alguna anécdota cómica.

-Me puedes llamar Dama, joven Cronos. –Dijo con tranquilidad y se "sentó en el aire" con las piernas cruzadas, mirando al muchacho con afecto. Él la miró aún más confundido que antes.

-Pero... ¿cómo es que me conoce... señorita Dama? –Dama esta vez sonrió de buena manera, como si tuviera que explicarle nuevamente algo a un niño pequeño, con esa paciencia que solo pocos tienen. Sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban una cara de emociones, la mayoría positivas, pero también unas cuantas negativas e incluso otras que no podrían definirse.

-Todo a su momento, joven tiempo. –Dicho esto volvió a incorporarse, abriendo frente a ella un portal en forma de puerta con una detallada filigrana en su superficie, antes de que entrara a ése Cronos la detuvo.

-¡Espere! –cuando ella volteó a verlo él se encogió en si mismo y dijo con tono bajo. -¿Qué es usted? –Tenía esa duda casi desde que la vio, según sus memorias los existentes normales no podían abrir portales a otras dimensiones o planos, incluso eran pocos los dioses que podían hacer eso, además, Dama no se veía como cualquier existente que hubiera visto antes, ella tenía una energía distinta. Dama le sonrió con un aire maternal y le respondió con cierto timbre juguetón y enigmático en su voz.

-¿Yo? Yo soy Dama. –Dicho esto se adentró al portal, dejando al joven tiempo en soledad nuevamente.

* * *

 _Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Acepto jitomatazos moderados._

 _Uh... ¿PDs?_

 _PD. ¿qué les pareció?_

 _Pd2. Les dije que no sería un fic fielmente relacionado con la mitología._

 _PD3. No se pero este cap me llegó como una idea relámpago. (Y sí, tengo la idea de que será un fic corto)_

 _PD4. Dama es tan... curiosa.._


	3. ¿Pequeño Tiempo?

**¿Pequeño tiempo?**

* * *

Un llanto lo despertó de súbito. Qué extraño, él vivía solo en aquel plano, ¿cómo podía haber un bebé con él? No le dio importancia, Cronos se incorporó perezosamente y miró a todos lados, encontrando algo que no había estado ahí antes: en el medio del disco había un bultito envuelto en mantas grises.

"¿Qué será?" se preguntó el joven tiempo mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente, se acuclilló a unos centímetros de la cosa y la palpó con una mano, era tibio y blando. Tras unos momentos dudando tomó el bultito entre sus manos, era pesado; con cuidado destapó parte de éste, encontrándose con "aquello" : se trataba de un bebé, un bebé de tez clara y cabello blanco, sus ojitos entrecerrados se podían ver de un color dorado. El bebé gorjeó y le miró con curiosidad, mirada que fue respondida por el joven tiempo. Así pasaron un "largo" rato, mirándose, analizándose, hasta que el pequeño estiró su manita y logró pescar un mechón del cabello de Cronos, jalándolo suavemente y gorgoteando.

-¡Suéltame! –Chilló el muchacho alejando al bebé bruscamente de su rostro, el menor empezó a hacer pucheros a la vez que sus ojitos se inundaban de lágrimas. –Ups... –musitó el mayor mientras miraba cómo el bebé comenzaba a lloriquear y retorcerse, ¿qué podía hacer? Era el tiempo, no un niñero.

-Se nota que no sabes cuidar de niños, Cronos. –La característica voz de Dama se oyó a espaldas del titán del tiempo. Por primera vez desde que la había conocido Dama aparecía con expresión severa; sin dirigirle la palabra al joven le arrebató de sus manos al bebé, acuñándolo contra su pecho y arrullándolo gentilmente- Shhh Shhh ya pequeño, ese feo no te hará más daño, ¿oki?

El bebé se restregó los ojitos para luego sonreírle a Dama, pataleando más animado. Cronos miró al infante de mala manera. Dama seguía haciéndole mimos al pequeño, hablándole como si lo conociera de toda su corta vida.

-¿Cómo es que tardaste en aparecer tanto, pequeño tiempo? –esa frase dejó estático a Cronos, un vacío se formó en su cabeza, haciéndolo dar un traspiés logrando a duras penas alcanzar a mantener el equilibrio. Respiró hondo y volteo a ver incrédulo a Dama.

-¿Cómo que pequeño tiempo? –inquirió en voz baja, Dama lo volteó a ver severa, aun con el pequeño en brazos.

-El plano ha detectado inestabilidad en tu ser... el tiempo está inclinándose al lado "malo". Por eso ha hecho aparecer a este pequeñín. –Dijo esto último con dulzura mientras le hacía un mimo al bebé. – Por cierto, el pequeñín se llama Tempo.

-¿Tempo? –pregunta en voz baja Cronos, el pequeño gorjea y estira sus manitas a él. -¿cómo lo supiste? –Inquiere medio anonadado cargándolo de nuevo, Tempo ríe y se chupa el dedo.

Dama solo soltó una risilla que Cronos no pudo identificar si era juguetona, inocente, malvada u otra cosa.

-Eso lo deberás entender por tu cuenta, titán del tiempo. –Hizo un ademán perezoso abriendo una de sus características puertas. –Oh bueno, mi "tiempo2 de visita se ha terminado, suerte cuidando del crío. – Ducho esto se adentró al portal, dejando a Cronos con el pequeño Tempo en brazos.

-¿Qué rayos? –musitó el joven quedándose ensimismado en sus pensamientos, claro, hasta que el pequeño albino le jaloneó el cabello haciendo pucheros. -¡hie! ¿Ahora qué quieres, enano? –Inquirió en tono lo más calmado posible, Tempo bostezó y se restregó un ojito. –Oh... tienes sueño...

Tal vez por algún instinto dormido el joven titán empezó a arrullarle, el menor no tardó en quedarse dormido. Fue entonces cuando Cronos se percató que no tenía un lugar donde Tempo pudiera dormir. "Si tuviera una cuna o algo así..." Como si el plano hubiera entendido sus necesidades, del disco de piedra surgió una pequeña cuna de mármol con cojines blancos y una manta de bordado dorado.

-No deja de sorprenderme... –musitó el joven pelinegro para luego colocar con cuidado a Tempo entre los cojines, cubriéndolo con la manta. –Duerme bien...

Cronos se quedó mirando un punto indefinido del plano por un largo rato, miró de reojo al bebé y soltó un ligero suspiro. "Sólo espero que no sea tan complicado..."

* * *

 **Milagro que actualizo .-. es que me dio un mini bloqueo mental (como de costumbre) Y sí, sé que Tempo no es un personaje de ninguna mitología... de hecho es de mis Ocs recientes... bueno, más adelante se explicarán algunas cosas**


End file.
